The present invention relates generally to reduction of radio interference, and more specifically to a noise-suppressed ultrasonic liquid atomizer.
In conventional apparatus having a high frequency oscillator, it is the usual practice to employ a shielding case for shielding the oscillator to prevent it from causing line noise in the mains supply or radiation noise in adjacent electrical appliances. However, radiation easily leaks through a gap between the lower edge of the shield and the substrate's surface. In cases where the shield is provided for certain circuit components while the remainder is exposed, the edge of the shield rides on lead wires that interconnect the shielded and non-shielded components, tending to increase the gap.